Half Breed
by Grey-wolf-girl
Summary: Kagome’s chocolate eyes were overrun with tears. Her sweet face was twisted with pain and suffering.. "Inuyasha!"
1. Trips and Turmoil

Hi!! I'm finally back!! Alright, so, I'de first like to apologize for still having not updated my first story, "Story of Sakura", but I'm still putting the final touches on it. With any luck it will be done by the end of the month!! Oh, and I'd like to thank my good friend Corazon for reading this thing over my shoulder and giving what she called, "collective criticism", or something like that... I know that I should be working on other things, but I promise to publish more stuff soon!! ARIGATOU TO THE FEW WHO HAVE KEPT ON WAITING FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!

Okay, I d'ont know how far I'm gonna take this, but please send ideas if you have any!

* * *

_Kagome's chocolate eyes were overrun with tears. Her sweet face was twisted with pain and suffering. The shackles attached to her wrists and ankles bit into her skin, and numerous wounds on her back flowed freely, but the only thing she saw, the only thing she knew, the only thing she could see or know, was the broken body lying on the cold marble, barely feet away. "Inuyasha!"_

* * *

"See ya!" Kagome waved once more and started off, a yellow backpack hanging over on shoulder and a contented smile set firmly in her place. In one hand she held a quarter of the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha, her dear, _beloved_ Inuyasha, walked beside her in silence.

Behind them, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku shouted out their goodbyes. Kirara barked once in farewell, wagging her bushy tail like a good-natured puppy. Kagome laughed.

As soon as she was sure that the others were far behind, Kagome stopped and turned to the partial demon. "Okay, what's wrong?" She knew he was worried, even though he had been trying to cover it up for two days now.

Inuyasha sighed. His dog ears twitched. "I want you to stay in your world for awhile."

"What?!" She balled her hands into fists.

He could tell, just by her reaction, that she was thinking of the last time he had told her to stay away. He had stolen the jewel from her and pushed her backwards into the well. Sometimes, he still regretted having done so. "It's just for a bit. Only about… A month. You need to study for those exams, –or whatever you call it- don't you?"

"But… Inu-kun…" She used the dreaded nickname, hoping that perhaps he would reconsider. She was going to fail if she didn't get back, it was true, but there were other things to consider. Inuyasha couldn't use the Tetsaiga without her, and he had lost his will to fight when she hadn't been there. Then again, the last time that they had been apart, she had gone through an absolute mental breakdown, and she knew it. At least he wasn't forcing her…

"Please, Kagome. Don't make this harder than it already is." Those adorable ears were drooping as he stared at his bare feet. She didn't notice it, but his hands were constricting.

"Fine, but at least tell me why!" she begged, grabbing the front of his crimson shirt and shaking him to get his attention.

"It's just that I want to be alone for awhile, and we both know that you can't let me alone long enough for me to get my thoughts straight." Inuyasha bent towards her, raising his eyebrows and giving a teasing smile.

"It's not my fault you can't think," she answered with the exact same tone of voice.

"Kagome…" he growled, his ears twitching in irritation.

"Alright, I'll go… But only if you grant me one wish."

Her request intrigued him. "And what would that be?"

"To do this!" Kagome grabbed his ears in both hands and swiveled them around once. She then grinned and took a running start down the path.

He reacted just in time to bound after her and grab her by the shoulders, wheeling her around. For a moment, yellow and brown clashed in the dying sunlight, and then his lips came in contact with her forehead. Those captivating eyes of hers closed, and so did his unusual ones. Then the moment was over and they were walking again in silence. After several awkward minutes, she took his hand in hers. It was a simple gesture, but it made him relax, and as the well came into view and they said their goodbyes, a small smile played across his lips.

"Goodbye!" Kagome smiled and placed her hands on the rim of the wall. She hoisted one leg over, and then the other, and the she gave him one last smile before she dropped down into the abyss.

* * *

A tall woman, clothed in dark cloth, stood up from where she had been gazing into a crystal globe revealing the softened Inuyasha walking back to the village. "Everything is going according to plan, master," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Good," replied a deep voice from the shadows. "With any luck, that witch and her demonic friends will be dead soon."

* * *

Once again, please send in ideas for what should happen next!

Love, Star-chan and Corazon-chan AND Felina-chan AAAAANNDDDD Mel-chan!!


	2. Dreams

Hello my dear commenters (if I may call you that)! I'm soooooo sorry for not having updated in about a year (exaggerating), but I've been busy with school and violin (Yes, I play the violin). I had finals, plus end-of-the-year trips (Prague, people, **PRAGUE!!)** and concerts, so I hope you get the picture. I hope someone out there is still reading my stuff, and hasn't completely given up on me yet. If there is someone, _please_ comment. Send me a shout out, people! Luv ya!

Star-chan

P.S. Fefe-chan helped me with this chappie, so everyone, please give her a five second standing ovation! … Okay, now READ AND ENJOY!!

P.P.S I'm sorry that the beginning is kind of boring, but it gets better! I promise! PLEASE START READING!!

* * *

"I'm home!" shouted Kagome as she took off her shoes and walked into her living room.

Her brother, who had been playing video games, got up and raced to her, hugging her in greeting. "Kagome! You're back!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sohta!" she replied, grinning and hugging him back.

"Kagome! I'm glad you've finally decided to come back and visit us!" said her mother, coming into the room.

"Nice to see you too, Mom!" laughed Kagome. She gave her mother a quick squeeze.

Her mother backed up and frowned. "Why, Kagome! You've grown!" She put a hand to her head and made any imaginary line in the air. "I do believe you're almost my height!"

_(A.N: Guys, I don't know Kagome's height, or her mother's for that matter, but just imagine that her mom is tall, or at least taller then Kagome-chan)_

"Yep! I feel a lot stronger, too!" Kagome smiled and gave her grandfather, who had just entered the room, an extra-bear-like hug, just for him.

"Well then, do you want to take a bath? We got the pipes all fixed up, so now you can use as much hot water as you want!" said Kagome's mom.

"Yes! A bath! I've practically forgotten what it feels like!" Kagome's eyes stared off into the distance for a moment, until she came back to reality and realized that her other family members were standing strangely far away from her.

"Wait, so you haven't taken a bath since you left?" asked Sohta, looking grossed out.

"Of course I have! But not a hot one. You see, the river water is pretty cold, and the hot springs aren't always that sanitary, so…" Kagome suddenly found three pairs of hands pulling and pushing her along a hallway, and then into a large bathroom, where she found herself even more suddenly alone with a set of creamy, white towels and several different variations of shampoos, conditioners, bubble bath formulas, and other such pampering products specially made for girls _(try saying that all in one breath)_.

Kagome shrugged to herself. _"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"I guess I'm going to have to get used to a normal life again."_ Strangely enough, the thought seemed quite appealing (overlooking the tortures of school, and the loss of her friends in the Feudal Era).

Kagome smiled to herself and turned on the water, watching as the steam began to rise, making the mirrors misty even before she had gotten in. She would never stop being delighted at the luxuries of her every day life in the 21st century.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Kagome appeared from the bathroom doorway, letting in a rush of cold air. She wrapped her towel a bit tighter around her thin body, and then, as quickly as possible, padded along the hall and into her own bedroom. In less than a minute, she had picked out a casual outfit for dinner, changed, and brushed her hair into a wet ponytail. She then collapsed onto her bed and grabbed a random book from her bedside table and opened it, indulging in the wonderful aura of _home_. Dinner was delicious, and Kagome was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_Kagome was running through a long, winding passageway. The walls were damp, and her breath came fast as she pelted through the darkness, screaming out meaningless words of fear. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she could feel a sense of purpose driving her on, guiding her through the endless corridors. _

_All too quickly, she burst out from the murkiness of the passage and into a room. Heart thumping, she felt a pain in her head. It felt like her skull was throbbing in rhythm with her beating heart, making her vision swim. Clutching her head, she regained her balance and looked around in fear. Something was wrong. Dead wrong._

_Her eyes suddenly focused on a bloody form lying on the stone floor, convulsing in what seemed to be waves of torture. Before she could comprehend it, she felt a blow given to the back of her head, and then she fell into blackness with nothing but a shadow of the mass that she had seen so vividly moments before. And then, a pair of yellowish eyes flashed before her vision. Eyes that she recognized. Not human, but the eyes of a dog, and so familiar…_

* * *

"Nooooooo!!" Kagome sat up, eyes wide and fearful. She screamed again and covered her face with her hands, sobbing loudly.

"What happened, dear?"

Kagome looked up, suddenly aware of everything around her. There was her mother, looking at her with worry. And there were her brother and grandfather, entering the room in a frenzy.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" her mother asked again, shaking Kagome to try and get her attention.

Kagome shook herself. "I… I had a dream, and…" She broke down again, crying fearfully as she burrowed herself into her mother's comforting arms.

"There, there," her mother whispered. "Everything's alright now; it was just a dream…" She nodded to Grandpa, who led Sohta back to his own room. She returned her gaze to Kagome. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Y-yes, I think I c-can," she said shakily.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Her mother's voice was soothing as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her, leaving her daughter to think.

Kagome lay back and closed her eyes. She hadn't had a nightmare for years, ever since she had been little. And even then, her dreams had never been so horrible. She didn't know what anything in the dream had meant, but it had still shaken her deeply.

Kagome turned onto her side, trying to get comfortable again. If only Inuyasha could have been there right then. All that she wanted to do was to cuddle up in his arms, breathing in his scent and listening to his calming voice. If only he hadn't sent her away…

She turned over again, restless. _"I wonder what he's doing right now?"_ she wondered.

* * *

In the Feudal Era, a certain half-demon lay awake. His silvery ears twisted in all directions, searching for any sound. His yellow eyes flicked about the hut in which he lay, watchful and alert.

He groaned and flipped over in his bed. _"What's Kagome doing right now?"_ he asked himself. He let his imagination wander, creating images of her greeting her family, eating dinner, relaxing in bed, and finally falling asleep. He could see her face in his inner eye, just as peaceful as she always looked when asleep. He had watched her many times in real life, dreaming sweet dreams as he occasionally brushed hair away from her face.

"_She's always so beautiful,"_ he thought, smiling to himself. Finally, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

Outside, under the moon, a shadow flickered and moved stealthily towards the hut. In one swift movement, it had slipped inside and disappeared.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chappie! I'm sorry if some of you don't like cliffhangers, but I can't help it. If I don't do them, I end up writing the whole story in one chapter. Thank you for reading, and please comment! Collective criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. Stranger

I know it's ridiculously short, but the chapter was starting to run on (and on, and on, and on…) so I had to cut it up into smaller chapters. I hope everyone likes it. Please R & R, BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!

* * *

Outside, under the moon, a shadow flickered and moved stealthily towards the hut. In one swift movement, it had slipped inside and disappeared.

Once inside, the figure straightened, smirking at the sight of the sleeping hanyou. "We meet again, Inuyasha," she hissed. Her voice resembled that of a cobra preparing to strike.

Inuyasha sat up, alert. His eyes focused on the stranger and he growled menacingly. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in here?" He believed that she was only some weird villager that had accidentally walked in on him. Oh, but was he wrong.

"You don't recognize me, Inuyasha?" She stepped out from the shadows, letting down her sleek, onyx hair.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. "Akane, you-"

She threw out her hand, and a shadow seemed to descend upon his body. He was rendered motionless; only his eyes continued to glare.

"_What's going on? When….when did she get these powers?"_ he inwardly screamed, frustration boiling as he tried in vain to move. His body felt like it was made of marble.

Akane bent down, tracing the line of his strong jaw with one blood-red nail. She wore a coquettish expression that only she could have looked frightening in. "Now, Inuyasha, you wouldn't want me to hurt that little girl at the bottom of the well, would you?" Her finger convulsed momentarily, and a trickle of blood coursed down the demon's chin.

An image of Kagome flooded Inuyasha's mind. _"What have you done with her, you witch?"_ Inuyasha tried to growl, but no sound come from his lips.

"She's under my control. I suggest you cooperate if you don't want her to be -ah- touched." She played with a lock of his silvery hair, twisting it between her long fingers.

Inuyasha' eyes narrowed in distrust. She sounded too cocky.

"Don't believe me? Well, now…" She produced a small, paper package from some innermost pocket, slitting it open with a nail.

Inuyasha squinted, and a silent snarl rose in his throat. The package contained a bit of jet black hair… and a vile of crimson blood. The smell of Kagome being assailed him. _"Akane! What did you do to her?!"_ he screamed angrily at the woman, and then to himself, _"I shouldn't have told her to leave. I was so stupid!"_

"Oh, believe me, I'm glad that you did."

"_Wait… Can she read my mind?!"_

Akane raised an arm above her head, preparing to strike.

Lights flashed before his eyes, and then everything faded to black. _"Kago…me…"_

* * *

Thankies for reading. And, again, R & R, OR ELSE!!!!!


End file.
